


日久弥新21

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	日久弥新21

21  
整个晚自习边伯贤过得乱七八糟，等到了家本来打算蹑手蹑脚的溜回房间里，可是闻姗雷打不动的坐在客厅等他和朴灿烈放学，朴毅海出国谈生意了，闻姗见朴灿烈身上穿的外套不是早晨走时的那件，本来心里还有些疑惑

等边伯贤回来，再看到他身上那件属于朴灿烈的皮衣，心里一阵惊讶，幸亏边伯贤手里还拎着自己的湿衣服

闻姗忙接过他手里的袋子，“怎么穿着你哥的衣服？”

边伯贤换完拖鞋，直起身，他回来的路上已经打好了腹稿，按照之前跟周晓阳和李琳琳说的再说一遍就好，只不过这次学长有了名字，学长叫朴灿烈

“我跟同学闹着玩，不小心掉进学校后面的池塘里了，我哥借了我衣服穿”，他尽量装得可怜，眼睛看着闻姗，像是要寻求母亲的安慰，这样闻姗就不会继续追问

闻姗捧住边伯贤的脸颊，有些责怪又心疼的说，“下次小心点，要注意安全”，随后欣慰的说，“你看，你哥还是很好的”

边伯贤点了点头，闻姗伸手去探边伯贤的额头，“现在天气还有些凉，不会感冒吧，妈妈给你熬一碗姜汤”

“不用了妈，不会感冒的，我不想喝姜汤”，边伯贤打小就讨厌姜的味道，喝掉一碗热姜汤简直能要他命

闻姗催他赶紧上楼洗澡，“快去洗个澡”，她一边说一边往厨房走，“妈妈熬好给你端上去”

边伯贤感觉自己上楼的脚步都有些沉重，西西跟在他身后“喵”的叫了一声，边伯贤转过身弯下腰打算把西西抱起来，黑色皮质的袖子让他忽然想起来，猫爪子会把衣服抓坏吧？

他轻轻的揪了一下西西的耳朵，小声的跟西西商量，“自己上来哦”，“不能把他的衣服抓坏”

走到楼梯的转角恰巧遇见下楼的佣人，“伯贤少爷好”，佣人恭恭敬敬的跟他打招呼，手里拿着陆星的衣服，大概是朴灿烈换下来要拿去洗好再给陆星拿回去

“晚上好”，这里还保持着朴家本宅主仆分明的传统，边伯贤总是不习惯

佣人微微弯着身子点了头，他见佣人路过他要下楼，“请等一下”

边伯贤把人叫住又开始犹豫起来，衣服拿去洗的话要经过主人同意吧，“算了，你先走吧”

“有什么事情可以叫我”

“好”

闻姗端着熬好的姜汤和水果进来的时候，边伯贤正伏在书桌前背英语单词，“伯贤”

因为太过专注，突然从背后出现的声音吓得他脊背挺得笔直，“妈！”，“你进来怎么不打个招呼，吓死我了”

“妈妈腾不出手敲门”

边伯贤这个时候有点庆幸，幸亏朴灿烈没在

“把这个喝掉，然后把水果端给你哥，谢谢你哥借给你衣服穿”

边伯贤两只手端着碗，凑近闻了闻，然后看着闻姗给朴灿烈准备的水果，问闻姗“我不能先吃两颗草莓吗，这个闻着好辣？”

“当然可以”

闻姗监督他把姜汤喝光才肯走

朴灿烈的衣服被他脱下来小心翼翼的平铺在床上，他把皮衣和衬衣搭在左手小臂上，右手端着闻姗准备的水果走到朴灿烈的房门前

朴灿烈的手机提示音正一个接一个响个不停，陆星和周诺在他们仨那个小群里，先是兴奋的讨论朴灿烈喜欢一个人会是什么样，然后周诺看热闹不嫌事大的跟朴灿烈说 [我觉得你弟就不错]

陆星也跟着起哄 [赞同]，[再说了，你把你弟上了]

周诺 [而且你上的很爽]

朴灿烈被他们俩叽叽喳喳的心烦，[闭嘴吧你们]

周诺 [我觉得，六班那个程奕今天试探灿烈，是因为伯贤对灿烈也有意思]

陆星 [真有可能] [你弟有时候眼睛都跟黏你身上一样]

房门被轻轻敲了两下

“进”，朴灿烈的声音隔着门板传出来，边伯贤听到朴灿烈的应允，推门走进去，房间里只开了一盏黄色的暗灯，朴灿烈半倚靠在床头，手里的手机屏幕上还在不断有新消息弹出来，边伯贤看着他一副准备睡觉的模样，打扰到朴灿烈的休息一时有些尴尬

“我把衣服给你拿回来”，朴灿烈抬眼看边伯贤，边伯贤将衣服放在房间角落里的小沙发上，然后把盛着水果的容器放在书桌上，并没有打算跟朴灿烈介绍这盘水果，他总不能对着弄湿自己衣服的罪魁祸首道谢说，“谢谢你的衣服”

边伯贤干巴巴的站在房间里没有离开，朴灿烈全程没有跟他说一句话，只有手机发出的微信提示音衬托的气氛更加静谧，他在等边伯贤开口，等边伯贤说他今晚来的目的，不是来送衣服，更不是来送水果

“你能不能不要去找程程哥”

朴灿烈的眼睛危险的眯了眯，这个称呼让他很不爽

“程程哥没有恶意，他对我很好的，而且也没有真的亲到，只是闹着玩的”，边伯贤试图用这些话打消朴灿烈对程奕的不满

朴灿烈放下手机，“主动挑衅我的人是他”

边伯贤咬了咬自己的下唇，“我扩张过了，你要不要试一试”，这是他想到的唯一能和朴灿烈谈判的方式，程奕是为了他才惹怒了朴灿烈，他担心程奕以后会在学校里有麻烦

朴灿烈的心里泛起一阵酸涩的怒意，往日躺在他身下像是受了八千斤委屈的人居然为了程奕主动来投怀送抱，拍了拍床，“过来”，主动送到嘴边的美食哪有不吃的道理

边伯贤走到朴灿烈的床边，右手无措的抠着左手食指，朴灿烈似乎并没有打算对他做什么，这让他非常难堪，他背过身，鼓起勇气脱掉身上的睡衣，内裤也一并脱掉

光裸的身体被浅黄色的灯光笼罩着，光是看着眼前这幅秀色可餐的光景朴灿烈的下身已经挺立了起来

跨坐到朴灿烈身上耗费了边伯贤全部的勇气，朴灿烈的大手抚摸着他光裸的脊背，漂亮的手指一颗一颗揭开朴灿烈的睡衣，向下沿着睡裤边沿探进去，触摸到滚烫粗大的性器，边伯贤吓得缩了缩手，随后握住，上下缓慢的撸动起来，他现在的技术已经被朴灿烈教的进步了很多

性器在他的手里又涨大了几分，朴灿烈右手揉捏边伯贤胸口的红豆，“你要不要自己尝试着坐下来”

漫不经心的语气遮盖了他心里翻江倒海的醋意，原来边伯贤可以为程奕做这么多，心里的醋坛子打翻之后，吃味的想让边伯贤为自己付出更多

边伯贤吓得浑身一颤，朴灿烈的要求让他太羞耻了，他眼睛湿漉漉的看着朴灿烈，想让他收回刚刚的提议，然而朴灿烈依旧直勾勾的看着他

边伯贤的两条腿跪坐在朴灿烈身体两侧，左手撑在朴灿烈的腹肌上，右手扶着朴灿烈的性器对准自己的穴口，已经被扩张过的后穴被他涂过一层薄薄的润滑，此刻穴口微微张合吐露出透明的润滑液，龟头顶进穴口，“嗯... ...”，努力的向下坐，试图吞进更多的性器

三根手指的粗度自然比不上粗大的性器，即使涂抹过润滑，现在也显得微不足道，进了一半的性器卡在甬道里，他身上急出了一层薄汗，朴灿烈也不舒服，他双手握住边伯贤的腰，微微用力，“不要！”，如果朴灿烈借着这个姿势挺进来，边伯贤感觉自己可能会被插死在这里

他大口的呼吸，眼眉一直低着，不敢看朴灿烈的眼睛，他现在难堪极了，穴口里插着一半的性器，样子一定滑稽又可笑，双手撑在朴灿烈的腹肌上，闭上眼睛狠心的一点点吃进整根性器，“啊！啊... ...”

看似掌握着主动权的人，摆动着腰肢，上下耸动着身体，下身来回吞吐的动作刺激着朴灿烈的视觉，为了适应性器在身体里的形状，边伯贤的腰窝自然的下陷，臀部变得更加挺翘，沿着脊背勾画出美丽的下凹抛物线，朴灿烈的双手握上如美丽峡谷的腰窝，欣赏着这个完全奉献给自己的人，大脑里有一个声音在叫唤着“他的身体，他的一切都应该是属于我才对”

“嗯啊... ...”，可耻的呻吟不受控制的流出来，刺激着朴灿烈的大脑皮层，他抱住边伯贤的脊背，将人顺着这个姿势压在身下，“啊！”体位的忽然调换，边伯贤像是被腾空抛在了水里，吓得他紧紧搂住朴灿烈的脖子，”啊！啊啊... ...”，性器被插进身体里更深的地方，随着朴灿烈的每一次抽插顶撞，屋顶的天花板像是悬浮物一般来回晃动“不行了... ...要坏了”

“坏不了，你这里很耐操”

边伯贤伸手想要去摸自己下身不断摇摆的性器，却被朴灿烈半路抓住按在床上，“叫哥哥”，“叫哥哥就给你碰”

“哥哥”“啊！啊啊！哥哥”，他大脑已经一片混沌，哪里还有功夫去思考朴灿烈让他做什么，朴灿烈的大手握住摇晃的小家伙撸动，边伯贤被他抚弄的舒服，高潮来临的时候朴灿烈却突然堵住他的马眼

他难耐的呻吟，想要朴灿烈放过他，“让我射，求求你！”

“叫好听点，就让你射出来”，朴灿烈玩弄边伯贤从来都是一套一套的，边伯贤哪里是他的对手，“哥，哥哥”，不安的扭动着身子，“老公，哥”

他到最后已经胡乱的叫了，脑子里乱成一锅粥，想到什么叫什么，“学长，啊！老公”

朴灿烈被他叫的爽到天灵盖，他一边加速顶撞身下的人，一边撸动着手里可爱的小家伙

边伯贤软趴趴的瘫在床上，额头的碎发已经被汗水打湿，大口喘着气，他不适的动了下身子，后穴流出滚烫的精液

朴灿烈看着自己的作品有些满意，他手上沾满了属于边伯贤的乳白色液体，用食指抹在那人的唇瓣上，“尝尝你自己的味道”

边伯贤半眯着眼，羞红了脸，手搭住朴灿烈还未来得及收回的胳膊，呼吸带着未退去的急促，“别去找程程哥麻烦，好不好”

本来恰到好处的缠绵被一扫而光，朴灿烈温柔的表情上瞬间带上冰冷，最后还是答应他，“好”

边伯贤早晨醒来的时候，出乎意料的是在自己的房间里，下身带着撕扯的酸痛，却是清爽的感觉，清洗过了吗？我是怎么回来的？而后突然想起来昨晚主动的自己，羞得脸直往被子里埋

程奕一晚上没睡好，他担心边伯贤，越发后悔自己的举动莽撞，不理智，没有预算后果，会给边伯贤招来麻烦，毕竟每天跟边伯贤生活在一个屋檐下的是朴灿烈，早自习下了课就跑到边伯贤的班门口守株待兔

周晓阳看到程奕，走过来跟他打招呼，“学长，伯贤还没来”

“没关系，我在这里等他来”

周晓阳又走回自己的座位上补作业

程奕大老远见边伯贤来了，冲过去把边伯贤拉到角落里，“朴灿烈没为难你吧？”

“没有”，边伯贤笑了一下接着说，“程程哥，你吃早饭了吗，我多买了一个包子”

“我吃过了“，其实他根本没心情吃，“你昨天晚上怎么没回我微信”

“我太困了，睡着了”

“是哥欠考虑了，对不起你”

“你不要这样说，我知道你是为我好”，边伯贤忽然有些不好意思，“程程哥，你说他昨天是不是吃醋了呀？”

程奕看着眼前这个爱情小白痴，心里又酸又甜，“我觉得朴灿烈是在乎你的，我跟他第一次见面是在食堂，你还记得吗？当时他看我的眼神非常不友好，我一直以为是因为他讨厌你，连带着讨厌你身边的人，但是他昨天看我的眼神充满了愤怒，不是简单的讨厌，而是因为我亲了你”

边伯贤听完了之后眼睛变得晶晶亮，他昨天也有猜测过朴灿烈是不是吃醋了，经过程奕分析，更确定了几分，随后眼睛里的光彩又暗淡了下去，程奕看他忽然一阵欢喜一阵失落，“怎么了？”

“没什么”，边伯贤手里拿着包子，“程程哥，我要赶紧回班里收语文作业了”

程奕没再追问直接放行，“快回去吧”，等边伯贤转身走出几步，又叫住他，“伯贤”，边伯贤回头看他，“对不起，哥很抱歉”

边伯贤笑着摇了摇头，他能感受到朴灿烈有一些在乎他，这让他证明自己不是空欢喜，程奕的做法没什么错误，如果只是试探一个普通人的感情这个方法最直接有效，只不过因为对方是朴灿烈

朴灿烈跟周诺下楼买烟，回来的时候放着教学楼的正门不走，偏要绕远走侧门，周诺本来以为朴灿烈是想找个角落抽烟，没想到真的只是特意走侧门，周诺知道从侧门进来正好可以路过边伯贤的班，打趣说“你这种行为，特别像是只为看一眼自己暗恋的人”

朴灿烈不搭理他，路过高一六班后门的时候，他眼睛往里面瞟了一眼，也不做停留，直接就走了

“你这样能看到吗？”

“你管我？！”

当然看不到，他甚至只瞥到了后门的一角，根本看不到边伯贤的座位，路过正门的时候，周诺特意往里面看了一眼，等他转过头正巧看到边伯贤背着双肩书包慢悠悠的迎着他们走过来

边伯贤也看到他们了，在狭窄的楼道里，现在正赶上走廊里来来往往的人很多，他不知道是否应该打招呼

距离一米的距离，他听到朴灿烈叫他，“过来”

边伯贤走过去，朴灿烈把人叫过来，一时也不知道应该说些什么，路过的同学都要悄悄的打量一下面对面站着的三个人，暗暗猜测是不是边伯贤惹到了太子爷

还是周诺先打破了尴尬的局面，“伯贤现在才来啊？”

边伯贤抬头看着周诺说，“嗯，学长好”

周诺笑着点了点头，算是打招呼

边伯贤看了看朴灿烈，从新换的校服口袋里摸了摸，掏出一个裹着透明塑料袋的包子，“我多买了一个，你要吗？”，将白白胖胖的包子递到朴灿烈面前

周诺看着眼前的两个人有点适应不过来，大早晨送包子，这是什么操作，更令他惊讶的是，朴灿烈居然伸手接了过来

“猪肉大葱的”，边伯贤看着此刻朴灿烈手里的包子补了一句，周诺心里暗暗想：真接地气儿

“嗯”，“回班吧”

等边伯贤走了周诺撞了一下朴灿烈“什么情况啊，你居然接了你弟的包子”

“快点交语文作业啦！”，朴灿烈听到边伯贤催促的声音在身后响起

陆星早晨起晚了，没赶上吃早饭，自己坐在座位上啃着面包的时候，朴灿烈跟周诺回来了，他看到朴灿烈手里白胖胖的包子，跟饿傻了的狼看到小绵羊一样，眼睛泛着光就扑上去了，“包子是给我吃的吗？还是我兄弟好”

朴灿烈把包子藏到身后，“吃你的面包去”

“面包太干了，哪有包子好吃”

周诺打掉陆星试探的手，“他弟给的包子，你也敢吃？”

陆星收回手不怀好意的说，“不吃，不吃了”

陆星面包吃到一半噎到了，喝了半瓶水才顶下去，不死心的看着朴灿烈桌子上的包子，“你也不怕你弟给你下药”

路过的林昊淼被他逗得哈哈大笑，“什么药？”

“迷魂药！”


End file.
